SOUNDPROOF
by Alice Agron
Summary: Traducción de Soundproof fic original de Faberry! Rachel y Quinn desde que tienen 6 a 16 años, de ser extrañas a ser amigas y de amigas a estar El porque la música es tan importante para Quinn, incluso cuando ella no puede Quinn es sorda pero no es una historia triste al Lean la historia para que les robe el corazón como a
1. LA NIÑA AL OTRO LADO DE LA CALLE

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a tenteitudonadadeu por dejar que tradujera esta magnifica historia que vale mas que la pena hacerlo ya que muchas mas personas deben leerla.

Espero que les enamore desde este primer capítulo, pero estoy casi segura que sí.

* * *

Traducción:

AN: Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo habitual que se escribe acerca de Faberry, pero sus personajes siguen siendo los mismos y el Glee Club sigue existiendo... (Ya lo verán mejor en los capítulo siguientes) Además, Quinn es sorda, aunque esta no es una historia triste! Ni mucho menos... (En todo caso, es más que un historia con toques de humor y pequeñas dosis de drama.)

...

* * *

Parte 1 de 4

"LA CHICA DEL OTRO LADO DE LA CALLE"

6 años de Edad.

...

La pequeña niña apoyó las manos en las caderas mientras examinaba la habitación detenidamente antes de sonreír para sus adentros. Había pasado unas semanas desde que se había mudado a su nueva casa y después de días de dormir entre sus papás, finalmente tuvo su propio cuarto.

Bailó en silencio por un momento, rozando sus dedos en las paredes de color amarillo brillante (el color que había elegido ella misma). Se subió a la cama, empezó a saltar en el colchón de manera suave un par de veces, riendo alegremente hasta que su padre apareció en la puerta.

"Asique princesa, ¿qué te parece?"

La niña no respondió, simplemente saltó de la cama y corrió hacia él, abrazándose con las piernas fuertemente. Leroy rio suavemente y se inclinó para abrazarla por su espalda.

"Es tan bonito, papá!" Ella exclamó feliz, mientras que Leroy la levantó. "¿Puedo abrir mis cajas ahora? Las de mis animales de peluche y una con mis muñecas y la que tiene mi música? Por favor, por favor?" Ella se movió con ansiedad en sus brazos.

"Por supuesto que sí, Pequeña estrella... Tu papá está en el sótano en este momento tratando de encontrarlas."

Aplaudió con entusiasmo y se abrazó a su cuello, deseoso de liberar a sus amigos de peluche. "Y mi ropa de baile? ¿Puedo también tenerla?"

"Mhum.." Está bien, llevándola hacia el closet y abriendo la puerta para revelar toda la ropa que cuelga cuidadosamente, organizada por color y para distintas ocasiones. Sus profundos ojos marrones brillaban y se retorció hasta que su padre finalmente la dejó con los pies en el suelo.

Fue directamente hacia sus vestidos y eligió un tutú rosado. "¿Cuántos días y noches faltan para que vuelva a mis clases de baile, papá?"

"Todo un mes, princesa..."

"Eso es mucho tiempo!" Gritó, pisando con fuerza el suelo. Ella definitivamente amaba sus clases de canto y baile, también estaba muy emocionada de comenzar el primer grado en la escuela, al igual que su primo León, que ya tenía 8 años y se dirigía a tercer año.

Le encantaba la guardería, aunque también, como cualquier niña de su edad, no podía esperar a crecer.

"Pasara tan rápido antes de que te des cuenta, ya verás..." Leroy respondió amablemente, haciendo con su cabello una perfecta cola de caballo. "La señora Martínez dijo que algunos de los vecinos tienen niños también... Muy pronto, podrás hacer amigos y entonces vas a querer que dure para siempre."

La pequeña niña respondió con un gesto de incomprensión, debido a que perdió el foco de la conversación al oír la voz de su papá en la parte inferior de la escalera, pidiendo su ayuda para traer sus juguetes.

...

Después de tres días dedicados a explorar el interior de su nueva casa, ahora completamente construida, la morenita, finalmente decidió que era hora de investigar los alrededores. Era agosto y el día estaba hermoso, soleado y con un cielo despejado. El patio trasero de la casa era grande y su papá Hiram trabajaba hábilmente con una cortadora de césped, mientras que Leroy se dedica a colgar un columpio en el gran árbol plantado en medio de su jardín.

Rachel se sentó en el pequeño muro que separaba la calle de la puerta mientras observaba a sus papas como trabajaban. Había tratado de ayudar, pero Hiram le dijo que se mantuviera alejada hasta que la cortadora estuviera apagada. Tarareaba en voz baja para sí misma, miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar evidencias de otros niños en la calle, pero todas las casas se veía tan silenciosas y las únicas personas en la calle eran ancianas que estaban caminando con sus perros y una mujer empujando una carriola azul.

La bebe dentro de ella era demasiado pequeña y Rachel ni siquiera se molestó en sonreír a la mujer, preocupada por encontrar a una persona más adecuada para jugar, preferentemente a otra niña. Nadie que se asemeje a esa descripción apareció, y al final del día, la pequeña morena regresó a su casa un poco decepcionada.

Pasaron dos días y después de un corto paseo por la calle (acompañada por sus padres), se dio por vencida en la búsqueda de otros niños y no tenía otra opción más que sólo hablar con sus juguetes y crear pequeños conciertos para ellos. Leroy se sintió un poco culpable de ver a su hija jugando sola, él había esperado que otros niños vivirían en esa calle, pero al parecer la señora Martínez se había equivocado.

...

Era miércoles cuando se conocieron.

Rachel giró perezosamente en su columpio rojo cuando la puerta principal de la casa de enfrente se abrió y una niña no mucho más alta que ella, se materializó en la entrada. La morenita saltó al suelo de inmediato, corriendo hacia la cerca.

La otra chica tenía el pelo rubio que refleja la luz del sol y con facciones delicadas. Sosteniendo un rosado oso de peluche con un arco iris en su vientre y Rachel sonrió al notar que tenía el mismo oso con el arco iris en su habitación, descansando arriba de su cama. La pequeña rubia se sentó con cuidado en los escalones de la entrada a su casa y abrazó al peluche, mirando a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel.

Rachel sintió que su cara se dividió en una sonrisa enorme y rápidamente hizo un gesto a la niña. Su cuerpo temblaba de emoción y quería correr rápidamente hacia la otra casa, pero sus papás le habían enseñado que era mala educación entrar en lugares desconocidos sin ser invitada. La niña pasó el oso a su mano izquierda antes de agitar su otra mano tímidamente en respuesta.

"Hola, soy Rach! ¿Quieres jugar? ¿Cómo te llamas? Es la casa de tus papas?" Preguntó, incapaz de contener el torbellino de palabras que brotaba de su pecho a la garganta.

Los ojos de la otra niña se abrieron aún más y ella miró por encima de su hombro, como si esperara ver a alguien en la puerta detrás de ella. Ella se quedó quieta por un segundo antes de mirar a Rachel, quien la saludó una vez más.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Ella apoyó las manos en la pared de piedra, sintiendo las irregularidades sus palmas.

La pequeña rubia solo negó con la cabeza y Rachel frunció el ceño.

"No hay tienes porque ser tímido, soy tu amiga!" Dijo caminando hacia la puerta y abriendola para una mejor visión.

La niña levantó su mano, dibujando un círculo sobre su pecho con el pequeño puño y una extraña expresión en su rostro.

Rachel imitó el gesto con una mirada inquisitiva, sin saber lo que significaba. "¿Qué es?" Preguntó, dando un paso hacia adelante y mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle.

Una vez más, la niña negó con la cabeza, con más fuerza esta vez y con su dedo índice para señalar su oreja y la boca. Repitió el movimiento varias veces y la pequeña morena no entendía por qué seguía haciendo eso.

"¿Haz perdido la voz?" Preguntó, deteniéndose cerca de la casa blanca. "Eso le pasó a mi papa en el invierno pasado..." Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver en los ojos de la niña, una posible futura mejor amiga, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde que nunca antes había visto. "Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos." Sonrió, tratando de hacer que la otra niña también sonriera.

Los rosados labios de la rubia se abrieron y Rachel apretó los puños, esperando a que ella dijera algo, pero el único sonido que oyó fue un murmullo incoherente que hizo que la chica rubia se ruboriza.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Se acercó, tratando de entenderla.

Una vez más, el mismo sonido llegó a sus oídos, esta vez más fuerte y seguido por un grito que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran.

"¿Por qué estás gritando?" Preguntó, alzando la voz.

La niña rubia miró sobre su hombro una vez más y apretó su osito de peluche, repitiendo el círculo contra su pecho con los ojos llorosos antes de regresar de nuevo a la casa.

"Espera! Sólo quería..." Trató de decir, pero la puerta se cerró con un golpe en su cara y quedándose sola, sintiéndose impotente. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué la niña había escapado de ella?

Ella inhalo por la nariz, sintiendo una opresión horrible en el pecho y cruzó la calle hacia su casa, limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

"¿Qué pasó?" Leroy le preguntó cuando la vio correr hacia la sala. Rachel lo abrazó con fuerza y se limpia la nariz con la camisa blanca de su papá. "Rach, estrellita, ¿Estás herida?"

"La niña de enfrente no quiere ser mi amiga!" dijo entre sollozos y él la arrullo con suavidad, tratando de calmarla antes de pedirle más información.

La pequeña morena respiró temblorosamente contra su cuello mientras que agarrar su camisa con toda la fuerza de una niña de seis años y estaba a punto de volver a preguntar lo que había sucedido cuando el timbre sonó. Leroy la apretó un poco, besando su cabello antes de dejarla abajo.

"Ve a lavarte la cara, pequeña estrella... Así podrás explicarme lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asintió con la cabeza y entró al baño, subiéndose en un banquito para que pudiera llegar al lavabo, mientras que su padre abría la puerta.

"Hola, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" Rachel oyó su voz mientras cerraba el grifo.

"No estoy seguro." Dijo una voz de un hombre. "Mi hija llegó a casa gritando y cuando le pregunté qué pasó que me trajo hasta aquí."

La morena se bajó del banquito y se seco las manos, mirando a través de la puerta del baño para encontrar a un hombre rubio y a la niña de enfrente de la calle de pie junto a la puerta. Una luz pareció brillar con los ojos verdes y la pequeña rubia tiro de la camisa de su papá y apuntó hacia Rachel.

"Rachel?" Leroy la llamó, mirando por encima de su hombro y haciendo una señal hacia los vecinos. "¿Es ella la niña de la que me hablaste?"

"Sí, es ella!" Rachel se paró a su lado, apoyada en la pierna de su padre, tratando de sonreír a la niña, pero preocupada de que pudiera comenzar a gritar de nuevo. "Fui a saludarla y ella se escapó cuando lo hice..."

"Oh.." El rubio miró a su hija con comprensión.

"Te juro que no he dicho nada mal! Solo dije Hola!" Rachel se apresuró a explicar.

"Creo que hubo un malentendido..." El hombre continuó, apoyando una mano protectora sobre la espalda de su hija. Los ojos de la pequeña rubia se fija en Rachel, la pequeña morena de labios rosados que arrastraba sus pies sobre el piso.

"¿Qué quieres decir con malentendido?" Leroy cuestionó, asumiendo la misma postura defensiva con respecto a Rachel sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

El hombre se agachó y miró a la pequeña morena. "Quinn no tenía intención de asustarte. Ella entró corriendo a llamarme porque..." Se aclaró la garganta y miró al hombre que todavía estaba detrás de Rachel y comenzó a hacer el mismo gesto con el dedo índice, moviéndolo de oreja a la boca, al igual que Quinn lo había hecho antes. "Quinn esta sorda."

...

"¿Sorda?" Rachel hizo repitió lo que había dicho, mirando hacia la rubia, que seguía mirandola fijamente.

Los duros ojos de Leroy se suavizaron, y su postura cambió inmediatamente. Miró a la niña con el pelo dorado y suspiró antes de explicar. "Eso significa que no puede oír pequeña estrella ..."

Rachel frunció el ceño y miró a su padre con la mirada vacía. La idea de no ser capaz de oír no tenía sentido para ella, que siempre había vivido en un mundo lleno de música y sonidos. "¿Al igual que cuando estás bajo el agua en la piscina?"

"Algo así..." Trató de pensar en una mejor manera de explicarlo cuando se dieron cuenta de que Quinn y su padre estaban todavía de pie en la puerta. "¿Quieren entrar?"

El rubio le hizo señas con las manos a su hija y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Creo que sí... Pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, tenemos que recoger a mi esposa en el trabajo y mi otra hija está sola en casa con un "amigo"." Hizo una mueca al decir la palabra "amigo". Leroy sonrió para sus adentros, pensando que dentro de unos años, probablemente estaría haciendo la misma cara cuando Rachel comenzó a traer sus propios "amigos" a la casa (no tenía idea de lo equivocado que estaba en ese momento).

Entraron en la sala y se sentaron. Quinn miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, como si absorbiera cada centímetro del lugar.

"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" Rachel le preguntó inocentemente.

"Ella no puede oír lo que dices, Princesa..."

"Pero..." Miró a la pequeña rubia, que se balanceaba con las piernas colgando del sofá, felizmente distraída. "¿Cómo hago para hablar con ella?"

"Cuando alguien no puede escuchar, tienes que usar tus manos para hablar." Russell le dijo como tratando explicarle de la mejor manera.

Rachel se miró las manos, siendo muy pequeña. "¿Y cómo hago para hacer eso?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le preguntó en respuesta.

Rachel pensó por un segundo. "Hola."

Él sonrió e hizo la señal de "Hola". Si tocas tu frente ligeramente y luego bajas la mano.

Rachel miró hacia él y realizó el gesto. "¿Te gusta?"

"Sí..." Él empujó el hombro de su hija, señalando a Rachel con la cabeza para que volviera a hacer las señas.

"Hola..." Rachel hizo las señas, ganando una amplia sonrisa en respuesta que la hizo acelerar su corazón dentro de su pecho.

Quinn comenzó a hacer señas frenéticamente hacia ella y la pequeña morena abrió mucho los ojos mirando a Russell y sin saber qué hacer. El rubio se rio y puso una mano sobre su hija, recibiendo una mirada casi cómica de la niña.

"Cálmate..." haciendo las señas correspondientes, hablando en voz alta para que Leroy y Rachel pudieran entender lo que estaba diciendo. "Ella no sabe el lenguaje de señas sin embargo..."

Los hombros de Quinn cayeron en decepción y una vez más la morenita sintió algo extraño en su corazón. La chica rubia respiró hondo e hizo la señal del círculo contra su pecho de nuevo.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Rachel, enderezándose en el borde de su asiento.

"Ella está pidiendo disculpas..."

"Ohhh... Lo hizo antes de huir."

Leroy arqueó una ceja. "Muy amable..."

Russell traduce el cumplido y Quinn le sonrió, sentándose y sintiéndose orgullosa. Miró a Rachel haciéndole señas sobre algo.

"Mi nombre es Quinn." Su padre reproduce las señales en palabras para que la pequeña morena pudiera entender. "Este es mi signo" Le pidió que repitiera el signo y ella hizo un movimiento rápidamente de una Q a una Fa en lenguaje de signos. "Le damos una señal a todo el mundo, es como su nombre. Es más fácil que tener que escribir todo el tiempo..." Russell explicó antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar. "Este es el mío". Él hizo a la letra R y la puso encima de su labio como un bigote.

Quinn sacudió el brazo, llamando la atención de todos hacia ella.

"Ella quiere saber su nombre."

"Rachel!" -Exclamó la morena. "¿Cómo le digo eso?"

Russell hizo la seña letra por letra de su nombre y la morena que reproducía con facilidad, sólo faltaba la H, que era más difícil. "¿Qué te dijo?" La niña preguntó con ansiedad al ver a Quinn haciendo señas.

"Ella dijo que se parece a mi nombre. Rachel y Russell." Él rio suavemente y asintió con la cabeza a su hija, quien también sonrió y le preguntó si Rachel tenía una señal. "No, todavía no, ¿Por qué no le das una?"

"¿Qué está diciendo?" La pequeña morena saltó del sofá y puso una mano en la pierna de la niña y del hombre rubio, porque no quería quedar fuera de la conversación.

"Ella le preguntó si tiene una señal y le dije que le diera una porque no tenías". Hizo una pausa y una niña rubia siguió hablando. "Dice que no le puede dar una porque no sabe aún cual pudiera ser, pero que va a pensar un signo muy bueno para ti."

Rachel sonrió y Quinn hizo lo mismo. "¿Cómo le pido que si quiere ser mi amiga?"

Russell comenzó a traducir a su hija, pero la morenita interrumpido.

"¡No, _Yo_ quiero preguntarle!"

Él parpadeó un par de veces, un poco sorprendido por su reacción. Por lo general, la gente tenía miedo de hablar con Quinn y él era utilizado para traducir el mundo para ella. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su hija acababa de hacer su primer amiga real y que todo lo que inició entre ellas ese día, iba a durar por el resto de sus vidas (Él tenía toda la razón en eso).

Enseñó las señales rápidamente a la pequeña morena y Rachel hizo la pregunta, con un poco de dificultad en el 'querer'. Quinn la miró y luego miró a su padre. Tembló en el sofá, sonriendo y haciendo un sonido como "Mmmhumm" mientras firmemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Miró a su padre y se señaló a sí misma y a Rachel, haciendo la señal de 'amigo' y luego el otro para el "juego". "Quiere saber si vas a jugar con ella ahora que son amigas."

"Por supuesto que lo harán!" Respondió Leroy. "Quinn puede venir y jugar con Rachel cuando ella quiera..."

Russell traducido a Quinn y las niñas se impulsaron al suelo, saltando juntas y Rachel envolviéndola en un abrazo espontáneo. Rachel rio contra su oído mientras la rubia seguía tarareando.

"Puede quedarse ahora aquí a jugar?" La pequeña morena cuestionaba, agarrando la mano de Quinn, lista para llevar a su nueva amiga a conocer a su nuevo dormitorio.

El rubio miró su reloj y sus cejas se elevarón considerablemente. "¡Ya es tarde! Supongo que no será hoy, querida..." haciendo señas sobre algo a Quinn y la niña soltó la mano de Rachel para responder. "Pero mañana puedo dejarla aquí antes de ir a trabajar si no te importa."

"No habría ningún problema. Estoy de vacaciones hasta septiembre, por lo que no estarán solas..." Respondió Leroy.

"Bien.. Mi hija mayor va a estar feliz de no tener que cuidar a Quinn mañana." Se puso de pie. "Vamos a Quinn? Dile adiós a tu amiga..." Haciéndole señas para comunicarle.

Quinn hizo un signo de despedida a Rachel antes de aceptar la mano de su padre, haciendo un último signo con el dedo cerca de su mejilla.

"Sí, mi niña..." Russell sonrió. "Ella nos dijo 'hasta mañana'."

Continuara…


	2. APRENDIENDO A USAR LAS MANOS

Jess-Sel, Michele Sarfati, fabrayway, SoLonely 82, , chapiscruz, karlis074, cruz82 y hina2310 Gracias por sus RW, son motivacionales para querer traducir la historia, disfruten el siguiente capítulo. Y gracias a los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos y los que la siguen. Gracias de nuevo TENTEITUDONADADEU que ha dejado que su historia sea hiciera en español.

Parte 2 de 4

"APRENDIENDO A USAR LAS MANOS"

...

Edad 6 de edad (al día siguiente)

...

Eran las 6 am y la pequeña Rachel ya se había levantado, mirando a través de la puerta de la cocina, mientras que una Hiram bostezando tambaleó hacia la cafetera. Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos grandes ojos marrones.

"Rachel, pequeña estrella... ¿Qué haces levantada?"

"¿Cuántas horas y minutos faltan para que mi amiga pueda venir a jugar conmigo?" Preguntó Rachel, entrando en la cocina y se sienta en una silla de las más grandes, descansando sus manos sobre la mesa y mirando expectante a su papá.

"Mínimo dos horas, princesa." Hiram rodeó la mesa y le besó el pelo.

"¿Cuando la manecilla grande llegue a dónde?" Preguntó, mirando el gran reloj de color crema que cuelga sobre la puerta.

"Cuando la manecilla grande haga un "Gran movimiento" hacia el número 12 y la pequeña debe apuntar al 8." Respondió, sirviendo el café en una taza de color rosa con una impresión de una pequeña mano blanca sobre la misma (Era un regalo de Rachel del Día de las Madres que había hecho el año pasado en Educación Infantil) y poniéndola encima de la mesa antes de abrir el refrigerador en busca de leche para el cereal de su hija.

"¿Papá cómo es que a ti y a papi les gusta tanto el café?" La pequeña niña usaba la cuchara de Minnie para hacer un remolino de espuma en el líquido de color café oscuro.

"Er..." Hiram se pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de alisarlo. "Porque es una bebida para grandes, princesa."

"¿Puedo probar un pequeño trago?" Alzó sus brillantes ojos hacia su papá y el hombre separó los labios. No podía resistirse a esa mirada.

"Ya lo has intentado una vez y no te gustó, ¿recuerdas?" Le sirvió en un bol el cereal en forma de estrella y le añadió la leche.

Rachel hizo una mueca. "Sí, pero intente con el de papi, no con el tuyo!"

"Es el mismo, Rachel."

"Sólo un pequeño sorbo, por faaaavvoor?" Preguntó, agarrando el asa de la taza.

Hiram suspiró. "Está bien, sólo un trago."

La pequeña niña sonrió y se llevó la taza a los labios antes de soplar lejos el vapor y probar un poco, haciendo una cara justo después de la primera prueba.

"Eww! Es muy asqueroso!"

"Te lo dije". Hiram se rio viendo la cara de Rachel. "Aquí tienes, come tu cereal y el mal sabor va a desaparecer."

...

Rachel se balanceó con impaciencia sus piernas. Estaba sentada con su papá en el sofá, viendo una caricatura. Eso era en teoría. Sus ojos se desviaban de la TV cada 5 segundos para inspeccionar el reloj de la sala que estaba sobre la chimenea.

"Papá la manecilla grande ya está en 12!" Exclamó, levantándose y corriendo hacia la ventana para espiar a la casa al otro lado de la calle. "¿Por qué no está aquí todavía?"

"Todavía es temprano, pequeña estrella..." Le explicó Leroy, sonriendo a su traviesa hija.

"Pero papá acaba de moverse la manecilla. Y son las 8 de la mañana... y ... y ... ¿Qué pasa si ella no quiere jugar conmigo?" Sus palabras rápidamente empañaron el cristal y usó su mano para limpiarlo todo el tiempo.

"No te preocupes, ella estará aquí pronto... Y si ella no viene, podemos ir a su casa después de comer."

"Pero yo quiero que esté aquí y..." Dejo de hablar cuando la puerta de la casa blanca se abrió y contuvo la respiración por un segundo. "Ella viene! Ya viene!" Su pequeña mano cogió la manija de la puerta en tiempo para encontrarse a una mujer rubia que iba a tocar el timbre.

"Oh, Hola..." Dijo mujer, mirando a la radiante morenita.

Quinn hizo una seña a Rachel mientras sostiene la mano de su madre y la seña consiguió el balanceo del pie de morena, lleno de energía.

"Entonces, tu debes ser Rachel..." sonrió. "Soy Judy, la mamá de Quinn. He oído hablar mucho de ti anoche."

"¿En serio?"

"Quinn no han dejado de hablar sobre ti .. Apenas pudo dormir, porque estaba preocupada por su nueva amiga..." Leroy rio por el comentario y llegando finalmente a la puerta. "Leroy". Le tendió una mano a Judy.

"Encantada de conocerte. Mi marido dijo que estarás en casa todo el día, espero que no sea un problema para dejarla aquí..."

"En absoluto no es ningún problema..." Leroy le sonrió.

"Nuestra hija mayor va a estar en casa, todo lo que necesiten, llámele a ella." Sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolso. "Aquí están nuestros teléfonos, el signo para la mamá es así .." Ella colocó su pulgar contra su barbilla. Rachel imitó el signo, con ganas de aprender a hablar con su nueva amiga y viéndolo como una oportunidad.

Judy hizo algunos otros signos importantes antes de tomar a su hija en un fuerte abrazo. Quinn nunca antes había estado a solas en un lugar donde nadie sabía el lenguaje de señas.

"Quinn entiende un poco de la lectura de labios, pero hay que estar frente a ella y hablar despacio. Empezamos con la terapia del habla al comienzo del año, por lo que también se las arregla para pronunciar algunas cosas, pero no muchas. Es muy difícil hablar sin haber escuchado nada antes... "

La mujer besó la frente de la niña antes de dejarla al lado de Rachel. _"__Pórtate bien, Te amo__."_ Le dijo con señas.

_"Yo también te amo, mamá."_ Quinn respondió con una sonrisa antes de hacer las señas y antes de salir, Judy le dio una última mirada con preocupación.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, la pequeña rubia se encontró siendo arrastrada hacia la escalera. Rachel la llevó a su habitación y Quinn podía ver sus labios moverse a mil por hora, pero no le importaba la comprensión de lo que Rachel decía, sonriendo para ella misma ante la posibilidad de jugar con otra persona además de los niños de la escuela (que ella consideraba que era demasiado molesto y aburrido, además que no los había visto en más de un mes).

"¡Este es mi cuarto!" anunció Rachel, abriendo los brazos, mirando a Quinn y como ella miraba a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

El cuarto de la morena era tan colorido y lleno de juguetes y cosas para niña... Quinn se movio rápidamente hacia el montón de animales de peluche junto a la cama. Ella amaba a los animales de peluche y la colección de Rachel era casi tan grande como la suya.

"¿Te gustan?" Preguntó la morenita, al verla tomar Gina la jirafa por el cuello y acariciar la suave piel de su melena. "Mi papá Hiram dice que pronto dominará toda mi habitación y creo que voy a tener que dar a algunos de ellos a los niños que son muy pobres para que se los compren en Navidad... Pero yo no quiero hacer eso porque todos ellos son mis amigos y yo no sé si otro niño lo haría bien si estuviera a cargo de ellos. Yo puedo dártela a ti si tú quieres. Ah! O Ellos pueden quedarse en tu casa y yo puedo ir a verlos cuando quiera. Creo que estaría bien y yo... "

Quinn, que la miraba con una expresión en blanco, dio un paso hacia adelante y se tapó la boca con la mano, por lo que los ojos de Rachel se abrieron. La rubia dejó caer la jirafa y movió su mano libre hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo el la seña de _"calma"._ Ella sacudió la cabeza y se tocó la sien con el índice y el pulgar, tratando de decir que ella no entendía.

Rachel levantó las cejas, también sin entender, y tiró de la mano de Quinn de su boca. "Paaaappááá!" Ella gritó y en menos de un segundo, Leroy se materializó en la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó preocupado, mirando hacia el cuarto excesivamente femenino.

"Papá, ¿Qué está diciendo?"

Leroy suspiró. "Que te dijimos tu papi y yo sobre gritar de esa manera Princesa?"

"Lo siento..." Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus pies y Leroy se puso en cuclillas frente a Quinn.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Preguntó lentamente, como Judy le dijo que ella entendería.

La niña señaló Rachel e hizo una mueca, moviendo la boca como si hablara antes de sacudir la cabeza y una vez más tocar su sien.

"Rachel, estabas hablando con ella?"

"¿Sí?" La pequeña morena respondió en tono de pregunta.

"Ella no puede escuchar lo que dices princesa... Tienes que hablar con ella con señas."

"Pero no sé cómo hacerlo!"

"Vas a tener que aprender..."

Quinn empujó el brazo de Leroy y señaló a sí misma y luego a Rachel e hizo la señal de 'mi casa', que Leroy entendió, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir. Él asintió con la cabeza y observó como su cara se convertía en una gran sonrisa. La niña cogió la mano de la morena y señaló hacia fuera.

"¿Qué debo hacer, papá?" Preguntó Rachel, cuando sintió a su amiga tirando un poco de su brazo.

"Creo que quiere que vayas con ella."

Quinn abrió la puerta y la llevó afuera, tirando de ella hacia la casa blanca. Tocó el timbre varias veces hasta que una joven 15 años de edad con una mirada de enojo, en pijama rosada, golpeo la puerta abierta.

...

Franny Fabray puso los ojos en su hermana pequeña, que entró en la casa con una niña más pequeña que jamás había visto en la colonia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Se preguntó en voz alta, diciéndole a Quinn con señas rapidamente.

_"Enséñele cómo hablar conmigo."_ Le dijo Quinn, dejando caer la mano de Rachel y ponerse frente a su hermana, pero ella no estaba nada asustada por su irritación.

_"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"_

La pequeña rubia se cruzó de brazos y abrió la boca, dejando escapar un grito tan fuerte como el día anterior, lo que hizo que Rachel la mirara con asombro. Ella misma no podía gritar tan fuerte.

"Quinn" Franny gritó un poco más y mucho más molesta. _"¡Qué fea! Tu sabes que gritar esta mal!"_

_"Enseñale a ella!"_

_"¿Cómo quieres que yo haga eso?"_

_"Dile el nombre de mis señales."_

_"Tengo otras cosas que hacer y eso es muy difícil."_ Rachel miró de una a la otra, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. _"Y papá dijo que yo no tendría que cuidarte hoy."_

_"Le diré a mamá que no quisiste ayudarme y ella te castigará para siempre!"_ Quinn repitió el signo de 'castigo' una vez más, presionando con los dedos doblados sobre la palma de su mano. Franny le dieron ganas de reír. Era casi divertido ver a un niña de su tamaño, como haciendo señas como un adulto.

"¿Por _qué_ no le enseñas tú?" Preguntó Franny, haciendo las señas al mismo tiempo y ganándose una mirada de la pequeña morena.

_"Ella sigue hablando con la boca!"_

_"Tú tienes que enseñarle tus signos para que pueda hablar sin la boca."_

_"Ella no me entiende."_ Quinn dio un pisotón al suelo y Franny suspiró.

Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se encontraron sobre un libro para niños pequeños que descansaba en el sofá.

_"Esta bien..."_ Ella señalo. _"Pero después ustedes se va a jugar a su casa."_

Quinn sonrió adorablemente, haciendo que su hermana pusiera los ojos en blanco antes de sentarse frente a ellas con el libro en las manos.

"Por lo tanto, tu eres Rachel?" Preguntó, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al estilo indio al lado de Quinn. "¿Qué estaban hablando antes?"

"Ella quiere que yo le enseñe para que puedas entender lo que dice. Y mi hermana siempre consigue lo que quiere..." Diciendo la última parte en voz baja. "Quinn me dijo que estabas hablando con la boca, pero ella no te puede entender si no usas tus manos." Franny intentó explicarle. "Vas a tener que pedirle que te muestre los signos de las cosas y luego tu tendrás que aprenderlas, ¿de acuerdo?"

La pequeña morena asintió con un brillo decidido en sus ojos que era bastante intenso para una niña de su edad. Franny se rio entre dientes.

"Ok..." Se rascó la cabeza, teniendo en cuenta qué tipo de señas pueden ser importantes en la comunicación entre dos niñas. "Jugar!" Ella comenzó, señalando con dos "Y".

"¿Cómo así?" Rachel intentó reproducir, colocando los dedos de forma equivocada.

"Casi..." Fran iba a ayudarla, pero Quinn fue más rápida. La pequeña rubia tomó la mano pequeña de su amiga y cruzó los dedos de la manera correcta, haciendo la señal de aplausos cuando la pequeña morena logró hacerla correctamente.

...

Fran pasó la siguiente hora mostrando las señas a Rachel, hasta que decidió que las dos niñas tenían suficientes palabras para comunicarse sin su ayuda.

_"Eso será suficiente."_ Se puso de pie. _"Me voy a dormir de nuevo. Utiliza el libro para mostrarle más de las señales y no me molesten más."_

Quinn frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua a su hermana antes de coger el pequeño libro con una mano y el brazo de Rachel con la otra.

"Adiós, hermana de Quinn!" Rachel dijo antes de ser arrastrado de nuevo a la casa de la mas pequeña.

...

Las dos niñas se sentaron en el patio trasero y Quinn examinó el pequeño libro con una expresión de concentración antes de señalar a la figura en la primera página, una chica con el pelo rojo. Ella hizo la señal para mujer y vio a su nuevo amiga hacer las cosas correctamente en el primer intento.

Le enseñó los colores y algunos animales que estaban en la historia, así como algunas de las letras que aparecen en el texto aunque aún no sabía leer. Al poco tiempo, la cantidad de información fue demasiado para la pequeña morena y comenzó distraerse con otras cosas, como la pinza de pelo que mantenía el flequillo de Quinn lejos de sus ojos.

Una pequeña estrella dorada.

Rachel observó como brillaba con el sol, mientras que la pequeña rubia siguió gesticulando y señalando las cosas en el libro. El sonido de balbuceo incoherente la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Quinn la miró con una mezcla de ansiedad con molestia y la morena señaló la pinza de pelo, con indecisión antes de hacer el signo de 'bonita' que Franny le había enseñado antes.

La rubia se llevó una mano a su cabello y sonrió, levantando la pequeña estrella entre los dedos y dejando el flequillo caer rápidamente cerca de sus ojos. Ella hizo el signo de 'estrella' y Rachel la imitó, sonriendo también. Amaba las estrellas. Sus padres siempre decían que sería una gran estrella algún día, como todas las mujeres que aparecían en televisión y cantaban en Broadway.

Quería decir que amaba a las estrellas, pero no sabía cómo hacer la seña de la palabra amor, por lo que acabo por decirlo en voz alta. No estaba segura de si Quinn había entendido, pero la pequeña rubia lo siguiente que hizo fue sorprenderse y por tercera vez en dos días, Rachel sintió que su corazón hacia un salto mortal.

Quinn se puso de rodillas, dejando el libro a un lado y, con mucho cuidado, ponía la pequeña estrella en el pelo muy oscuro de su nueva amiga, alejándose para ver cómo se le veía a ella.

_"Hermosa..."_ haciendo la seña junto a una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Niñas! El almuerzo está listo!" Gritó Leroy desde el interior de la casa, Rachel se levantó.

"Vamos a comer!" Exclamó, dándose cuenta de que tenía hambre y pretendía comer algo invisible. No era la señal adecuada para comer, pero Quinn comprendió y la siguió hasta la casa.

...

Comieron y jugaron, Rachel trató de compartir un poco de su mundo de sonidos con Quinn, mostrandole sus películas favoritas e incluso haciendo que la rubia aplaudiera a lo largo de la canción que estaba cantando. Colorearon algunos dibujos y he hicieron una guerra de peluches que no hizo muy feliz a Leroy.

Después los padres de Quinn llegaron a recogerla a la hora de la cena y las dos niñas se abrazaron, satisfechas con el día que habían compartido y cansadas por todas las cosas que habían hecho. Pronto, se convirtió en una rutina y ni siquiera podían pasar un solo día de manera diferente. Rachel tuvo un signo que le dió su nueva mejor amiga (la seña de la estrella, pero haciéndola con la letra 'r'), le encantó, obviamente, y se lo mostró a todos sus conocidos, amando la atención que recibía cuando hablaba de Quinn a los amigos de sus papas.

El verano pasó tan rápido y las niñas fueron a diferentes escuelas. Pero ellas aun así se veían los fines de semana e incluso durante la semana, cuando lograban molestar a sus padres lo suficiente.

Y realmente se convirtieron en las mejores amigas ...

Al principio fue muy duro para Rachel no hablar. Era habladora por naturaleza y no era como si ella se olvidó de que Quinn no podía oír (la mayor parte del tiempo), pero era tan fácil salirse del tema que no podía contenerse. Sin embargo, había algo en la otra niña que le influyó profundamente que a pesar de tener sólo seis, sintió la necesidad de aprender...

Aprender a respetar el silencio y expresarse de diferentes maneras.

Y con el tiempo, ella realmente lo hizo...


	3. LO QUE COMPARTIMOS

Gracias por sus RW y si este fic es un respiro, leer un fic tan bonito como este, te saca sonrisas :D. Gracias a tenteitudonadadeu por haber hecho el fic. Este es el penúltimo capitulo así que disfrutenlo!

* * *

Parte 3/4 -LO QUE COMPARTIMOS ...

Edad, 8.

Rachel llamó a la puerta de la casa de Quinn, abrazando a su nueva adquisición con firmeza contra su pecho, como si el objeto pudiera volver a la vida y huir de ella sino mantenía lo suficientemente apretado.

"¡Mira quién está aquí ..." Russell sonrió. "Hola, Rachel, ¿Cómo te va en las vacaciones de verano?"

La morena sonrió con la mirada. "De maravilla, tío Russ ... Esta Quinn en casa?" preguntó, tratando de ver detrás de él a través de la puerta.

"Sí, ella está coloreando en la sala de estar ... Vamos, entra" Se hizo a un lado y Rachel salió volando por delante de él, corriendo hacia la sala de estar, encontrando a su mejor amiga sentada en el suelo entre cuadernos y lápices de colores.

"Quinn" Ella llamó, tratando de contener su emoción. "Mira lo que tengo!" Obviamente, no hubo respuesta y rodo los ojos. Después de dos años, se las arregló para olvidar que la rubia no podía oír. "QUINN!" Gritó más fuerte, pisando con el pie con fuerza contra el suelo de madera, haciéndolo vibrar y sonrió cuando la cabeza de su amiga se giró hacia ella.

Los ojos verdes de Quinn se abrieron y miraron a su alrededor, como si tratara de encontrar una razón para el mini terremoto que acababa de sentir, más allá de la pequeña morena. Rachel saltó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, en la nueva y costosa alfombra que había sido bautizado con jugo de uva hace unos días (para horror de una señora Fabray).

_"Mira lo que tengo!"_ La morena hablo precariamente a través de señas, con una sola mano mientras que la otra sostenía su más reciente copia de Funny Girl.

Quinn miró la caja, estaba impresionada. No sabía de muchas películas, no era muy divertido para ella ver la televisión en silencio (a excepción de los dibujos animados, los dibujos animados siempre eran divertidos).

_"¿Podemos verlo?"_ La morena miró con ojos esperanzados. "Por favoooooor?" Hablandole en voz alta y haciendo señas de forma exagerada. Rachel sabía que Quinn no le gustaba ver películas porque eran difíciles de entender sin audio, pero sabía que era su musical favorito en el mundo y quería compartirlo con su mejor amiga en el mundo. Por no hablar de que la televisión de Quinn era más grande que la que tenía en casa y que no quería perderse la oportunidad de ver a Barbra en una pantalla gigante (32'' parecía gigante a su edad).

La rubia miró al techo y tratando de hacer cara de falsa molestia pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo, no obstante. Fue gracioso cuando Rachel rogo por verla. No respondió al principio, tratando de pensar en lo que podría pasar con la película si estaba de acuerdo con verla.

_"Podemos también comer palomitas?"_

Quinn asintió rápidamente y abrazó con fuerza el cuello de su mejor amiga.

Rachel se puso de pie y dejó la película en el reproductor de DVD antes de correr a la cocina. "Tía Judy!" -gritó, asustando a la rubia mayor, un poco sorprendida, con una mano aferrada a su pecho y una cuchara de madera en la otra."Quinn quiere palomitas, ¿Puedes hacer algunas para nosotras?"

Judy negó con la cabeza. "Es casi la hora de la cena y ..."

"Porfavooooor, sólo poquitas! O Quinn no va a ver la película conmigo!" Puso una mano sobre el mostrador, saltando un poco sin despegarse mucho del suelo. "Es importante para mí ..." Ella dijo en voz baja, con la voz que siempre hacia para convencer a sus papás para hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Judy suspiró. "Está bien ... Pero sólo unas cuantas y sólo esta vez."

"Yaay!" Dijo Rachel. "Eres la mejor, tía Judy ..." la abrazó brevemente antes de saltar de nuevo a la sala.

_"¿Dónde estná mis palomitas?"_

_"tomaran un tiempo para hacerse estallar, ¿Lo sabes verdad?"_ Se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra el sofá e iniciando la película. _"Voy a encender los subtítulos, para que puedas también entender ..."_

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, acurrucándose al lado de Rachel y sonriendo un poco al sentir (aún muy pequeña) la mano de Rachel sobre la suya. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas prestar atención a la película, pero los subtítulos eran muy rápidos y aunque ella ya sabía leer (más o menos), no podía seguir lo que decían. Y honestamente, no reconocia la mayoría de las palabras.

Entonces su mamá llegó con las palomitas de maíz y ella dejó de intentar entender la historia, contentándose sólo con contemplar el rostro de su amiga y la forma en que parecía expresar una enorme gama de emociones al mismo tiempo. Estiró las piernas y las cruzó otra vez antes de acostarse boca abajo, apoyando la barbilla en las manos y tratando de volver a ver la película, pero la historia ya no tenía sentido.

Se quedó mirando a la señora con la nariz grande que estaba en la pantalla y era obvio que ella estaba cantando, o tal vez estaba tratando de aspirar el aire de las otras personas, uno no habla con la boca tan abierta como ella. Se arrastró hacia el televisor y puso una mano en la salida de sonido, sintiendo las pequeñas vibraciones de la música y cerrando los ojos por un segundo, fingiendo que realmente podía oír.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ Preguntó Rachel mientras se volvían a abrir sus párpados.

_"Escuchar la música"._

La morena confusa arrugó la nariz.

_"Traduce para mí lo que la Señora de gran nariz dice."_ Quinn le pidió, poniéndose de pie y apoyada contra la salida de sonido, sintiendo los pequeños agujeros vibrar contra su columna vertebral.

_"Ella no es 'la Señora de gran nariz' es Barbra, y su nariz es perfectamente normal. "_

_"Al igual que la tuya."_

La morena la miró. _"No estoy jugando contigo. Y tampoco voy a traducir nada, si no dejas de ser mala."_

Quinn se mordió el labio. Era terrible en saber cuándo decir las cosas y cuándo mantener la boca (o manos) cerradas ya que a veces la gente se _ofendía._ _"Lo siento. Me gusta tu nariz. Ahora traduceme, por favor."_

Rachel se mordió el interior de la mejilla, ella no podía estar enojada con Quinn durante mucho tiempo. Le puso pausa a la película y se quitó los zapatos, subió en el sofá y fingió que estaba en un escenario. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar una versión más lenta (con el fin de traducir en el tiempo) de "Don´t Rain On My Parade '.

Su voz era impecable y deseó que, sólo por un momento, su amiga pudiera oírla. Haciendo el lenguaje de señas naturalmente, deletreando las palabras que no sabía cómo traducir y haciendo a sonreír a Quinn, a pesar de encontrar las letras completamente extrañas y surrealistas, porque sabía que el sol no era una bola de mantequilla, y la gente no podía volar y en realidad se preguntó por qué alguien tendría una manzana en el ojo ...

...

10 años de edad.

"Quiero aprovechar y bajar con Quinn? Sé que no está listo aún y que hay cables en el piso y el polvo y todo lo demás, pero el señor dijo que el sistema de sonido está listo y quería probarlo y me encantaría enseñárselo a Quinn, además que el suelo del escenario es de madera y se puede sentir la música y sabes lo mucho que le gusta eso ... Por favor, papá! Te prometo que voy a lavar los platos cada día de esta semana!" Levantó la mano, balanceándose de un lado al otro. Mientras tanto Quinn se quedó mirando la escena, tratando de imaginar lo que su amiga podría estar diciendo y tratando de leer sus labios, pero Rachel siempre hablaba tan rápido que era casi imposible de entender, incluso si no eres sordo. "Es importante para mí ..." Ella hizo un puchero.

Leroy frunció el ceño. Su hija sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería. Culpó a Hiram por ello (simplemente porque alguien tenía que ser el chivo expiatorio). Miró a la niña rubia frente a él con una expresión pacífica. Él siempre encontró divertido cómo las dos chicas parecían equilibrarse mutuamente.

"Está bien... Pero ten cuidado."

"Lo haremos papi, lo prometo!" Rachel estuvo de acuerdo y arrastró a su Quinn a la puerta del sótano.

"Y lavaras los platos durante todo un mes!" Dijo justo antes que la puerta se cerrará detrás de ellas.

...

"Nuestro viejo sótano es ahora una sala de música!" Rachel anunció, encendiendo las luces y haciendo a Quinn girar antes de traducir lo que acababa de decir. El lugar no estaba totalmente listo, había cables de luz repartidos por todo el piso, así como una gruesa capa de polvo gris, que todavía no habían limpiado.

Sin embargo, el sistema de sonido lo habían colocado esa misma mañana y Rachel estaba excepcionalmente emocionada por eso. No podía esperar por el micrófono de color rosa que se suponía iba a llegar dentro de esa semana, con el que sería capaz de cantar como una verdadera súper estrella!

_"Siéntate aquí..."_ haciendo señas la morenita, trazando un círculo en el centro del escenario con su pie (el círculo era realmente visible por el polvo).

Quinn frunció el _ceño._ _"Está sucio."_

_"Es sólo el polvo!"_

La rubia miró su vestido de lunares azul _cielo._ _"Si mamá se enoja voy a decirle que es tu culpa."_

Rachel se puso una mano en la cadera. _"Siéntate! Quiero mostrarte algo!"_

Quinn cerró los ojos y se sentó de mala gana, tratando de no pensar en lo que le diría a su mamá cuando llegará a casa con un vestido manchada. La pequeña morena alzó la mejilla y la rubia parpadeó encontrando a su amiga que se arrodilló frente a ella con un control remoto negro en las manos.

Rachel sonrió y apretó el botón de encendido, haciendo eco a través de la sala de música a todo volumen. Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron. El escenario estaba hecho de madera y los altavoces los colocaron a los lados, el sonido que salia de ellos hizó que toda la estructura vibrara (que también hizo pequeñas partículas de polvo volaran por todo el lugar, gracias a la luz solar que se filtra a través de las pequeñas ventanas, fue paradójicamente hermoso).

_"Música...!"_ dijo Rachel, mirando la metamorfosis en la boca de su amiga haciendo una enorme sonrisa y sus manos tocaban el suelo sucio tentativamente. La morena escuchaba que Quinn estaba tarareando, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba feliz o se entusiasmaba por algo. Rachel estaba segura de que la rubia ni se dio cuenta del sonido que estaba haciendo.

La morenita dio un paso atrás, poniéndose de pie delante de Quinn y empezó a bailar y a traducir la canción que estaba sonando en la radio, "Complicated" de Avril Lavigne (que era un éxito para entonces). Pero Quinn no estaba prestando atención a su amiga, estaba demasiado sorprendida con las vibraciones y con ganas de ser capaz de sentirlas mejor.

Todo el mundo hablaba de lo mucho que le gusta la música y ella todo lo que quería era entender el misterio detrás de la música, también, por qué su madre siempre lloraba cuando escuchaba cantar a una mujer llamada Celine Dion. Sintió el cambio de ritmo con la música, que ahora estaba "Get This Party Started 'de Pink. Las vibraciones eran más definidas e intensas y se acostaron en el suelo, olvidándose por completo de la suciedad.

Unos segundos pasaron y luego Rachel saltó encima de ella, a caballo entre sus piernas, mirandola un poco molesta.

_"Yo la estaba traduciendo para ti!"_ Se quejó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, pero luego sonrío al ver el brillo en los ojos de Quinn. Ella se inclinó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados y en el cuello, haciendo que la rubia se retorciera.

Quinn cerró los ojos con una sobredosis de sensaciones, la música, las cosquillas y la ligereza de Rachel que estaba en la parte superior de sus piernas. Sintió algo caliente que inundaba su pecho y sus labios se abrieron, permitiendo escapar una risita suave de su garganta.

Rachel dejó de moverse y se quedó mirando a su amiga, sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. Se dio cuenta de que en 4 años nunca había oído la risa de Quinn. La rubia sonreia mucho, tarareaba o gritaba cuando ella era feliz, pero la risa era un sonido totalmente nuevo y un musical inesperado. El corazón le dio un vuelco, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que conoció a Quinn y ahora ella se encontraba riendo también.

Sin darse cuenta, que la risa suave y dulce de Quinn se convirtió en su canción favorita.

...

13 años de edad. - Invierno.

_"Me voy con ustedes!"_

_"No, no lo haras! Los Hospitales no son lugar para los niños!"_

_"Tengo 13 años ya! Quiero ver a Franny!"_

Russell observó la discusión entre su hija y su esposa durante unos minutos antes de decidirse a intervenir.

"Tú te quedaras en casa de Rachel, punto final!" Exclamó, haciendo las señas al mismo tiempo. "No es momento de pelear! tu hermana está en el hospital y me tengo que ir ahora" Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija menor. _"Te prometo que voy a llamar cuando tengamos noticias"._

los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella sabía que no debía discutir con su padre. Solo lo abrazó y asintió.

_"Tengo miedo ..."_

_"Todo estará bien ... El doctor dijo que no era tan grave y estaba consciente cuando llegó al hospital."_ Hacía un par de minutos que el teléfono había sonado en la casa Fabray, con no tan buenas noticias. Al parecer, Franny había estado involucrada en un accidente automovilístico y había sido llevada al hospital a toda prisa.

Judy y Russell se dirigían allí, pero no quierian llevar a Quinn con ellos. Era tarde y la rubia tenía clase por la mañana. Además de que estaba demasiado nerviosa y en el hospital no haría nada para calmarla. Le explicaron la situación de los señores Berry y que la rubia se quedara con ellos a pasar la noche.

...

Rachel salió de su baño para encontrar a una cabizbaja Quinn sentada en su cama. Se acercó a ella y se dio cuenta de que unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y goteaban en la punta de su nariz. Se detuvo frente a ella y le limpió unas gotas con la manga antes de preguntar lo que pasó.

Quinn le dijo, llorando un poco cuando ella hacia el lenguaje de señas. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, porque el padre de Joe, su compañera de clase, había muerto en un accidente automovilístico a principios de ese año. No quería que su hermana le pasara lo mismo.

_"A ella no le va pasar eso, todo va a estar bien."_ Rachel respondió, abrazándola con cuidado antes de ir a la habitación de sus padres para pedirles que llamen a Russell y ver cómo iban las cosas.

Fran estaba en el quirófano.

Informó a Quinn mientras pensaba en algo que pudiera hacer y que sea útil para distraerla. Se mordió el labio y miró alrededor de la habitación encontrándose con _Wall-E_ que estaba en la parte superior de la pila de DVD. Rachel cogió la caja y lo sostuvo delante de su cara, mirando por un lado para ver cómo se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios temblorosos de su amiga.

_Wall-E_ era la película favorita de Quinn, porque casi no hablaban y ella podía entender la historia sin tener que leer los subtítulos que además iban demasiado rápido. Las dos chicas se metieron bajo la colcha y Rachel comenzó a acariciar el pelo dorado de Quinn mientras veían la película. Siempre cuando estaba triste se sentía mejor cuando alguien le acariciaba el pelo y esperaba aquel gesto hiciera que su amiga se sientiera mejor.

El pelo de la rubia olía muy bien, dulce pero no demasiado, era suave y familiar. Y el pecho de Rachel estaba muy caliente. Quinn podía sentir el calor en su mejilla, junto con el fuerte latido del corazón de Rachel y una ligera vibración causada por su respiración.

A veces Quinn imaginaba lo maravilloso que sería escuchar realmente las cosas, pero luego pensaba en lo maravilloso que era sentir ... Sabía que por ser sorda, pudia sentir mejor que los otros. Percibir los sonidos, incluso sin escuchar y notar cambios sutiles que la mayoría de los oyentes no, tales como en el ritmo del corazón y respiración de Rachel con cada cambio de Quinn en sus movimientos.

...

Una hora más tarde, Leroy entró en la habitación de su hija para ver cómo estaba Quinn y ofrecerles un poco de chocolate caliente. Sonrió cuando se encontró a las dos niñas ya dormidas, completamente enredado entre sí. La rubia apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Rachel con una expresión tensa en su rostro, que contrastaba con la suave sonrisa que aparecia en los labios de la pequeña de la morena.

Apagó el televisor y tiró de la manta de flores hasta cubrir a las dos, besando sus cabezas antes de retirarse.

...

Eran las dos de la mañana, cuando volvió a entrar en el cuarto, sosteniendo el teléfono en su pecho. Encendió las luces y Quinn se movió, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Rachel.

Leroy se acercó y llamó a Rachel en voz baja. La morena parpadeó con los ojos abiertos y sacó una mano de abajo de las sábanas para frotarse sus ojos y despertarse.

"Pequeña estrella, el padre de Quinn acaba de llamar." Leroy se pasó una mano por el pelo, a la espera de que despertara completamente antes de continuar. "Dijo que Franny salió de la cirugía y que está bien, tenía una fractura de bazo, pero los médicos lograron detener la hemorragia". Rachel asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Le gustaba como era Franny y estaba preocupada por ella. Por no hablar de que simplemente odiaba ver a su mejor amiga tan triste. "Ella también se fracturó algunas costillas y se suturaron la barbilla, pero está fuera de peligro." Sonrió. "Le dices a Quinn?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el rostro de la rubia se presionó contra su cuello. Su respiración era delicada y por alguna razón, la pequeña morena se sonrojó. Retrocedió un poco y sacudió el hombro de Quinn suavemente. El corazón le latía en la garganta mientras los ojos de Quinn se abrieron. Esos ojos que alguna vez fueron sólo verdes, pero con el tiempo se había formado pequeñas motas de color oro (como las estrellas que Rachel tanto amaba) y en ese momento lograron observar los dos colores en un mar de color verde oscuro que brillaba.

Una de sus manos estaba atrapada debajo de Quinn, por lo que señaló a su propia boca, hablando lentamente para que la rubia pudiera leer sus labios.

"Su padre llamó, Franny va a estar bien." Ella le tomó su mano libre y la llevó hacia la sien, haciendo el signo de ¿Lo consiguió? Y además diciéndolo.

Quinn respiró por la nariz, su mandíbula se relajó con alivio. "Sí" dijo tranquilamente. El sonido de su voz hizo que la diva sonriera. Siempre era una sorpresa cuando la rubia hacia uso de su voz y Rachel le encantaba ser sorprendida de esa manera, aun si sus palabras eran siempre cortas y simples. "Gracias." Ella murmuró, y volvió a enterrar su cara en el cuello de la morena, una vez más.

Rachel sintió unas lágrimas calientes sobre su piel y pasó con delicadeza los dedos por el cabello de Quinn antes de llamar a su papá para que apagara la luz y pudieran volver a dormir.

...

15 años de edad.

Fue a mediados de septiembre, un miércoles entre el inicio del segundo año y el cumpleaños número 16 de Quinn. Las dos chicas estaban cruzando el centro comercial hacia lugar de comida mientras habla animadamente. O más bien, Rachel hablaba y la rubia trataba de caminar y prestar atención a las manos de Rachel sin tropezar con los pies.

Rachel estaba emocionada, era su segundo año de escuela secundaria y al parecer el profesor del club Glee (Sandy o algo así) había sido despedido y finalmente había logrado formar parte del club Glee. Habló de los demás miembros y la forma en que no fuerón tan buenos como ella, pero parecían bastante decente, y además sobre un chico llamado Finn, que era un gran cantante, pero todavía no estaba realmente en el club.

_"Y si reunimos suficientes miembros, vamos a ser capaces de competir en las Seccionales y si ganamos en las Seccionales, después vamos a clasificar a los regionales, luego a las nacionales y el trofeo es enorme y es muy bonito y todo en oro y rojo y lo quiero tener! "_

Quinn se rió entre dientes. Rachel no podía usar comas, incluso cuando hacia el lenguaje de señas.

_"Vas a ganar. Tienes la voz más hermosa ..."_

Rachel sonrió ampliamente, enganchando un brazo en el de la rubia y de aceptó el cumplido (a pesar de que Quinn no sabía cómo sonaba su voz, pero eso era irrelevante para ella).

Al llegar a la heladería, la rubia fue a sentarse a una mesa, mientras que Rachel compró dos helados en conos de cereza y de chocolate (chocolate era su favorito y cereza era el de Quinn y los dos estaban de acuerdo en que los sabores eran aún mejor convinados). Quinn aceptó su cono y tumo una gran cantidad de helado, lamiéndose los labios antes de presionar un beso frio en la mejilla de su mejor amiga.

Rachel se rió, pasando una mano por su rostro y sentiendo lo pegajoso del helado. Quinn siempre lo hacia, desde que eran pequeñas ...

Comieron y hablaron sobre la escuela de Quinn y sus nuevos compañeros y su nuevo profesor de historia que a pesar de ser sordo, sabia menos signos que Hiram (y eso era por dicir algo porque los señores Berry tuvieron un tiempo absurdamente difícil para aprendizaje de la lengua).

_"No sé qué quieres decir ..."_ moviendo sus manos Rachel para decirle, con una cuchara de plástico azul en la boca. _"No sabes su historia. Tal vez le prohibierón el uso de signos cuando era un niño, como tu profesor de artes."_

_"Si pudieron aprender a los 30 años, él también debería hacerlo."_ Diciéndole Quinn con señas. _"Aprendiste muy rápido ..."_

_"Tuve a la mejor maestra."_ Le guiñó un ojo a la morena, con una sonrisa de alguna manera tímida en su rostro, por lo que las mejillas de la rubia se volvieron de color rosa y el latido de su corazón un poco más rápido.

Quinn miró hacia otro lado, sintiendo de repente sus manos pegajosas (esto había sucedido algún tiempo, sucedía cada vez que Rachel estaba cerca de ella y era muy inquietante). Miró a su alrededor para tener una distracción muy necesaria, cuando vio un cabello rubio muy familiar y después hizo señas para saludar a Sam, el chico nuevo que había entrado en su clase ese año.

Él sonrió inocentemente y le devolvió el saludo, Sam venía hacia ellas con un helado de vainilla en la mano.

_"Hola",_ le hizo un gesto a Rachel antes de sentarse en la silla vacía frente a ellas sin pedir permiso.

Quinn los presentó rápidamente y la morena se sentía un poco irritada por la presencia del muchacho, en su defensa, porque se suponía que la tarde era '_SU'_ tarde (las clases se estaban volviendo cada vez más difíciles y que no tienian mucho tiempo para estar juntas como antes). Asimismo, no le gustaba la forma en que él miró a su amiga, o la tímida sonrisa que ella le ofrecía.

Sintió que su estómago se apretaba cuando se dio cuenta de que era envidia lo que sentía.

Desde cuando estaba celosa de Quinn?

Rachel era muy posesiva y era plenamente consciente de ello, pero nunca se había sentido celosa antes. Por lo general se sentí un poco fuera de lugar cuando su amiga le hablaba a otras personas, pero normalmente no tomaba mucho tiempo para que se uniera a la conversación.

Esta vez fue diferente. No sentía ningún deseo de hablar con Sam. De hecho, quería agarrar las manos de Quinn para que dejara de hablar con él.

Se dio cuenta de que Sam manoseaba el aire con algunas señales y se burlaba de él, tratando de contener una risa. Estaba claro que no era lo suficientemente inteligente para Quinn. Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció y se cubrió la cara con las dos manos, perdida en sus sentimientos que no estaba preparada para entender.

Una cálida mano le apretó suavemente su muslo y miró hacia arriba, encontrando un remolino de verde y oro.

_"¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó Quinn, apretando su pierna.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, consciente de la mano suave de la rubia contra su piel. Respiró fuertemente, pensando que tal vez su amigo Kurt tenía razón: ella realmente debería empezar a pensar en conseguirse un novio.


	4. Y TODO ERA MÚSICA

GRACIAS POR TODOS SU RW, LEÍ CADA UNO DE ELLOS E HICIERON QUE QUISIERA SEGUIR CON LA TRADUCCIÓN Y LA PUBLICACIÓN DE UN CAPÍTULO POR DÍA. ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA POR SUS PALABRAS :D. Y COMO LO E DICHO EN CADA CAPÍTULO GRACIAS A TENTEITUDONADADEU QUE ORIGINO ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA.

A lo mejor unas pensaran porque solo fueron cuatro capítulos, yo también lo hice, pero creo que es la dosis e historia perfecta porque te deja un grato sabor de boca y muchas veces si se añaden más capítulos las historias pierden su esencia. Así que espero disfruten el final.

* * *

Y TODO ERA MÚSICA

Parte 4 de 4

...

16 años de edad. - Un par de meses más tarde.

Pocos meses habían pasado después de que el pequeño encuentro entre ellas y Sam; además, a pesar de ser vecinas, las dos chicas apenas lograron verse después de eso. Rachel estaba involucrada con el Club Glee, que por extraño que parezca, fue capaz de reunir el número mínimo de miembros para competir en las Seccionales. Quinn, por su parte, se había inscrito en un programa de escuela para ayudar a sus compañeros que tenían problemas para aprender inglés y también tomó clases extras de artes. Todo por el bien de un buen historial académico. Quería entrar en una buena universidad, de preferencia en Nueva York, donde supo que su mejor amiga quería estar.

Fueron pocos los momentos que compartieron, sin embargo, eran tan increíbles como siempre. La familiaridad que encuentraban en la otra era tranquilizadora en tiempos caóticos y ellas sólo le querian hablar, o balancearse en el columpio de Rachel e incluso caminar por el centro comercial (sin Sam). Quinn sólo mencionó a su amigo una vez, brevemente, para decir que tenía serios problemas recordando el orden de las letras al escribir.

Pero ahora que había pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que habían hablado y Rachel extrañaba a Quinn con locura.

Llegó a casa al final de un martes particularmente agotador y llamó a la puerta de la casa Fabray, siendo recibida por Quinn, que misteriosamente había "escuchado" el timbre de la puerta.

Detrás de ella estaba Judy con las uñas recién hechas, resolviendo el misterio. Rachel sonrió y abrazó a la rubia (uno de los abrazos que hacen que tu cuerpo se relaje completamente en contra de la otra persona), sin entrar en la casa, sabiendo que si ella entraba, no sería capaz de salir (y realmente tenía mucho que hacer) .

"Rachel, cariño .. ¿Por qué no entras?"

"Hoy no, tía Judy ... Sólo vine a saludar y recibir un abrazo."

"Demasiada ocupada con la escuela? Quinn me habló de su pequeño coro."

"Sí, tenemos las Seccionales este jueves." dijo, traduciendo para Quinn, al mismo tiempo.

"Oh .. Estoy seguro de que será genial, querida!" Ella pronunció, antes de desaparecer en la gran casa, dejando a las chicas solas.

_"Tan pronto?"_ Preguntó Quinn. Ella sabía que su amiga iba a participar, pero no sabía que sería en el inicio del año escolar, y mucho menos que sería en un día laborable. Sus ojos recorrieron con cuidado las facciones de la pequeña morena. _"Nerviosa?"_

Rachel mordió un poco el labio inferior y asintió.

_"No ..."_ Quinn comenzó a hacer señas, pero la morena la detuvo con sus manos.

_"Sé que tienes el programa de Inglés los jueves por la tarde, pero me encantaría que estubieras allí para mí."_Quinn la miró profundamente a los ojos, pero Rachel sabía que también prestaba atención a sus manos. _"Habrá un coro de sordos compitiendo contra nosotros "._

_"Hoverbrook?"_ Lima tenía dos escuelas para niños sordos, Escuela para Sordos Helen Keller, donde asistió a la rubia y Hoverbrook.

_"Sí. .."_

_"Bien, por supuesto que ustedes van a ganar, entonces ... su club tendría que ser realmente horrible para que perdieran contra un grupo de niños sordos ..."_

"Quinn" Rachel gritó, golpeando su hombro suavemente, incapaz de contener una carcajada. "No seas mala!" Hablaba mientras traducía con sus manos.

_"Pero es la verdad!"_

...

Jueves – Día de las Seccionales.

Horas y horas de ensayo para nada! pensó Rachel, rompiendo el programa de la sección y lanzándolo violentamente en un bote de basura, resoplando cuando el papel en pedacitos no cayó en el bote. Las dos canciones que habían preparado con tanto cuidado habían sido robadas por sus rivales y no podía estar más frustrada.

"Ok, Mercedes, ¿Tienes alguna otra balada en tu repertorio?" Preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma.

"No." respondió Mercedes desde su lugar en el sofá. "El acuerdo era que ibas a cantar" Y te lo estoy diciendo '... "

"Sí, pero en verdad es esa tu pregunta en este momento y nosotros..."

"La verdad, Rachel," Kurt la interrumpió con un tono seguro de lo que iba a decir. "¿Es que tu eres nuestra mejor cantante."

"Pero ..."

"Vamos, Rach, yo sé que tienes la balada perfecta debajo de tu manga ..." Inmiscuyó Puck que estaba de pie a su lado y con los brazos cruzados.

Rachel sonrió contra su voluntad. "Bueno, hay algo en lo que he estado trabajando desde que tenía cuatro años ..."

"Muy bien, así que tenemos un solo. Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar un número grupal." Artie juntó las manos, tratando de sonar confiado.

"¿Qué hay de 'Somebody to Love'?" sugirió Tina. "Es una verdadero deleite al público."

"Bien ..." murmuró Puck con sarcasmo.

"Creo que tengo una solución..." intervino Finn, entrando en la habitación con una pila de partituras en la mano.

"¿Y dónde estabas?" Preguntó Santana, que ni siquiera había notado la ausencia de su más alto amigo.

"Entré en la habitación de los jueces para imprimir esto..." Sonrió torcidamente a sus amigos, especialmente a Rachel, arrojando las hojas sobre la mesa. "Podemos ganar con esto, chicos."

...

Y lo hicieron.

Rachel cantó como nunca antes, poniendo toda su alma en la canción. Su impecable actuación más la espontaneidad del número grupal los hizó ganadores del primer lugar con facilidad. Recibieron el trofeo e intercambiaron abrazos en el escenario bajo una lluvia de pequeños pedazos de papel de color plata. Fue bueno ganar, para variar ...Casi mágico ..

El grupo se dividió para cambiarse de ropa después de la presentación y llegarón al acuerdo que se encontrarían en el autobús en una hora. Rachel se vistió sin prisa, abotonandose la parte delantera de su vestido a cuadros y pensando en ir a la casa de Quinn para decirle la noticia cuando regresara a Lima.

Cogió su abrigo rojo con un brazo y el bolso con el otro, dejando el camerino y toparse con la persona que tenía en sus pensamientos.

"Quinn..." Respiraba con sorpresa. Su amiga estaba apoyada contra la pared, frente a la puerta del camerino. Estaba hermosa como siempre, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y vistiendo un suéter de color marrón pálido con hilos de oro que brillaban con pereza en la poca luz por encima de ellas. _"Estás aquí! No te vi en el público .. "haciéndole señas_ para después fundirse en un abrazo cálido con su mejor amiga.

_"Por supuesto que estoy aquí, es tu día especial y Tu eres especial para mí ..."_ Sonrió y Rachel la abrazó de nuevo, incapaz de contener su necesidad de contacto.

_"Gracias."_

Quinn tarareaba en voz baja _"En realidad, yo sólo vine por el coro de sordos."_ haciendo la señal de sarcasmo cuando terminó de hablar y Rachel saco su lengua rosada en su dirección.

Caminaron lentamente hacia las puertas de cristal. _"Entonces, ¿qué te pareció?"_

_"Ha sido muy interesante."_ Quinn caminó del lado para poder verla mejor. _"Estabas tan hermosa! Simplemente no me gustó la selección de la canción." _

"¿Por qué no?" Rachel se preguntó en voz alta mientras traducía. Quinn no respondió, sólo levantó una ceja y los ojos de la morena se abrieron, dándose cuenta de la ironía de su declaración. Quinn siempre estaba haciendo bromas acerca de estar sorda y Rachel siempre caía en ellas (ya que era muy difícil reconocer el sarcasmo sin una variación de voz para ayudar a hacerlo). A veces, Rachel todavía se olvidaba de que su amiga no podía oír.

_"Hay algo que quiero preguntarte..."_ le Quinn dijo, un poco ansiosa.

Rachel respondió con una mirada curiosa.

_"Es tu novio ese tipo monstruosamente alto?"_

"Finn?" y Rachel se rió en voz baja _"¡No! Pero creo que le gustaría serlo."_

_"¿Y_ _a ti __te_ _gustaría eso?"_

La morena pensó que había visto una sombra cruzar los ojos color avellana de su amiga, pero era probable que sólo fuera su imaginación jugandole una mala pasada una vez más. (Ocurría a menudo, especialmente cuando estaba cerca de Quinn.)

Rachel se detuvo a considerar si le gustaba Finn, era un buen amigo, entre otras cosas. Y habían salido juntos dos veces y la había besado, cómo se pudiera esperar que suceda en esas ocasiones, pero no sintió nada. Al menos no lo que pensaba que se sentiría cuando besas a el amor de tu vida por primera vez.

Por alguna razón, no había podido decirle a Quinn sobre todo eso _"Todas las chicas quieren con él. Es popular, lindo y muy guapo ..."_

Quinn estaba empezando a hacer señas para hacer otra pregunta - porque realmente Rachel no había aclarado nada con su respuesta - cuando literalmente el tema de conversación fue cortado de su línea de pensamiento.

"Hey, Rach! Pensé que ya estabas en el autobús!"

"Todavía no... Te presento a mi amiga Quinn." Ella les presentó y Finn se volvió hacia la rubia, viéndola por primera vez, y ofreciéndole una sonrisa que él consideraba encantadora antes de volverse y mirar hacia Rachel.

"Escucha, estaba pensando, ese día en el boliche fué genial y yo quería... ¿Quieres ir de nuevo esta noche?" Él le preguntó, con una sonrisa infantil.

La morena le examinó su rostro antes de echar un vistazo a su amiga, que se quedó en la parte posterior de Finn, tenía una mirada tan fría que en verdad la hizo temblar. Cómo pudo el muchacho no se dio cuenta del poder en la mirada de Quinn que para ella era un misterio.

"Lo siento Finn, pero ya tengo planes con Quinn para esta noche." Mintió sin saber muy bien por qué (ella parecía que nunca encontraba el ¿por qué? cuando se trata de la rubia). Se alegraba de que su amiga hubiera cruzado la ciudad sólo para ver su actuación, y realmente le gustaba la idea de pasar el resto del día con ella, aunque no estuviera planeado.

"Oh ..." Dejó caer los hombros y se rascó la nuca " entonces tal vez en otra ocasión, ¿no?"

"Ya veremos Finn ..." Ella le dedicó una sonrisa con los labios cerrados y él asintió tristemente con la cabeza antes de salir.

Quinn lo siguió con la mirada. "Idiota ..." Diciéndolo en voz muy bajita, tomando por sorpresa a Rachel y haciendola reír con el comentario. La rubia se unió a ella con una risita suave y Rachel suspiró felizmente. Le encantaba ese sonido.

Volvieron a caminar. _"Así que, ¿Qué era lo que él quería?"_

_"Invitarme a salir."_ Suspiró.

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces y miró hacia abajo. _"Lo siento me entrometi en el camino."_

_"No lo hiciste. Yo no quería salir con él en primer lugar."_

"Ahh .." El sonido escapó de los labios de la rubia, que no pudo evitar sonreír. No le gustaba mucho ese chico Finn...

"Berry..." Santana inclino la cabeza cuando pasaron por su camino a la salida del teatro. "¿Qué pasa con la Barbie?"

"Santana, ella es Quinn."

La animadora arqueó las cejas. "Woah .. Ella es real ... Eso es nuevo."

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, que sirve para ese tipo de comentario que venian de la otra morena. Quinn dio un codazo a su brazo ligeramente.

_"¿Qué está diciendo?"_

Rachel tradujo rápidamente para la rubia, quien lanzó a Santana la misma mirada de muerte que había dirigido a Finn unos segundos antes.

"Espera, es sorda?" Santana se rió con desdén. "Eso explica por qué ella es tu amiga. Sólo una persona sorda puede aguantar tus interminables habladurías..."

La pequeña cantante frunció el ceño a su compañera del club y traducia a Quinn lo que acababa de oír.

La rubia giró a la chica latina una vez más, sus ojos la examinaron de pies a cabeza con tanta frialdad que un incómodo estremecimiento cruzó el cuerpo de Santana. _"Ella sólo te envidia porque eres mejor cantante que ella."_ Quinn hablaba a señas. _"Y también porque, de alguna manera, te las arreglas para ser más alta que ella ... "_

Rachel no pudo contener una carcajada y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla agradeciendo a Quinn.

"¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué dijo?"

"No es de tu incumbencia, López." La morena respondió, brevemente agitada antes de agarrar la mano de Quinn y tirar de ella hacia el estacionamiento. _"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"_

La rubia señaló a su nuevo Beatle rojo (regalo de cumpleaños de sus padres), estacionado a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. _"¿Y tú?"_

_"Autobus"._

La rubia mordió un poco su labio acomodándose algunos mechones rubios que habían escapado de su cola de caballo._" ¿Quieres un aventón a casa?"_

_"Me encantaría."_ Respondió Rachel sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Cariño, Ella es tu novia?"

Rachel sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago al oír la palabra "novia". Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para encontrarse con Puck empujando la silla vacía de Artie hacia el autobús. Por un segundo le quería preguntar dónde estaba el dueño de la silla, pero luego decidió que mejor no.

"Hola Puck..." Ella sonrió de manera brillantemente. A Rachel le gustaba, él era un buen amigo. "Ella es Quinn." Le presentó brevemente a la rubia.

"Ella es muy Hot..."

Rachel tradujo y Quinn frunció la nariz. _"Es repugnante ..."_

La morena se aclaró la garganta. Ella no iba a decir lo que su amiga le dijo. "Dice que gracias ..."

"Tienes mi número, ¿verdad, Berry?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Dile a tu amiga que me llame algún día..." Le guiñó un ojo a Quinn y Rachel suspiró mientras traducía.

La rubia hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza en la confusión. _"¿Por qué querría yo hacer eso?"_

Rachel se mordió el labio para no sonreír. "Ella dijo que le mandará un mensaje ..."

Eso le valió una sonrisa satisfecha de él.

"Puck, ¿Podrías decirle a la señorita Pillsbury que Quinn me llevara a casa?"

"Tal vez ... ¿Qué hay para mí?"

"Le voy a dar tu número. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?" Rachel le dijo, ni siquiera un poquito se sintió mal por haberle mentido. Ni en un millón de años, daría el número de Puck a su mejor amiga y fue reconfortante saber que incluso si lo hiciera, Quinn no lo usaría.

"Hmm, suena justo..." Puck asintió con la cabeza, despidiéndose con la mano de ellas antes de cruzar el estacionamiento.

Rachel con alegría enlazó sus dedos con los de Quinn. _"¿Vamos?"_

...

El viaje de regreso a Lima fué tranquilo, ya que Quinn no podía hablar con sus manos y conducir al mismo tiempo y además no tenía radio en el coche, pero a Rachel no le importaba el silencio. Aún estaba muy contenta por el hecho de que su mejor amiga había ido a verla y que habían ganado el primer lugar.

Siguieron de nuevo con la conversación en la casa Fabray, sentadas en salón en cada uno de los extremos del sofá.

_"¿Qué se siente? Estar Cantando para un público de esa forma?"_

_"Fue .. No sé .. no estoy segura de que pueda poner lo que siento en palabras ..."_ Rachel se encogió de hombros. _"Me sentí como si nada más existiera, sólo yo con la música y el calor de las luces del escenario . Como si de repente mi cuerpo ya no existiera y que sólo fuera un sonido... "_

Quinn le encantó ver como Rachel hablaba de música, siempre era muy apasionada y Quinn sintió como si por un momento pudiera entender y compartir los sentimientos que la música evoca a aquellos que realmente podía oírla.

_"Tú cantabas Don't rain on my parade, ¿no?"_

_"¿Cómo sabes eso?" _Rachel levantó las cejas.

_"Yo te estaba escuchando..."_ Quinn hizo un guiño con una sonrisa. _"Es tu canción favorita, te visto cantarla una y mil veces ... y siempre tienes la misma mirada cuando la cantas."_ Explicó la rubia.

Rachel solo le sonrió.

_"¿Puedes traducir la canción para mí?"_

La morena asintió. _"You can´t always get what you want de los Rolling Stones."_

_"Rolling Stones"._ Quinn frunció el ceño. _"No lo entiendo ... ¿Por qué alguien nombraria a una banda 'Rolling Stones'?"_

Rachel abrió la boca para responder cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta para eso. "Es una buena pregunta." -murmuró, más para sí misma que para Quinn, que parecía leer sus labios.

_"Canta para mí."_ La rubia con señas le dijo, moviéndose un poco más hacia a su amiga y dudando por un momento antes de poner una mano suave en la mejilla de Rachel, como hacía siempre que quería sentir las vibraciones de su voz.

Rachel sonrió y comenzó a cantar en voz baja mientras traducia las palabras a Quinn.

...

La rubia tenía una sonrisa diferente en su rostro, más expresivo de lo habitual, incluso pensó que Rachel no podía decir exactamente lo que expresaba, Los ojos verdes la miraban con tanta intensidad que la diva no estaba segura si dejó de traducirle a Quinn sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Y eso es lo que ella hizo, sus manos dejaron de moverse en medio del coro de la canción y su voz tembló, cesando poco después. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y se humedeció los labios, sintiendo la boca seca de repente. Luego, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinó hacia adelante. Una chispa dorada atravesó los ojos de su amiga y Quinn movió el pulgar contra la mejilla de Rachel, inclinándose y cerrando el espacio entre ellas con un beso suave.

Rachel no respondió al principio, demasiado sorprendida estaba como para controlar su propio cuerpo. Los labios de Quinn eran tan suaves y dulces que se encontró a sí misma completamente anonadado hasta que la rubia comenzó a alejarse y luego Rachel salió de su trance. Rachel llevó una mano a su cuello y liberando la cola de caballo con el fin de sentir qué tan suaves eran los rizos dorados de Quinn contra sus dedos, alargando el beso y haciendo que la rubia gimiera por lo que habia hecho.

El cuerpo de Rachel se estremeció al sentir la caricia de la lengua de Quinn solo por un momento y un bajo gemido escapó de su garganta. La rubia sonrió contra sus labios y Rachel estaba segura de que su amigo se había dado cuenta del ruido.

Se separaron, ambas jadeando en busca de aire después de unos minutos y Quinn apoyó su sien contra la de la morena.

"Rachel..." Quinn susurró, haciendo que el corazón de la cantante dejara de latir. Quinn nunca antes había dicho su nombre en voz alta. Ella sabía que su amiga tenía una voz, pero también sabía lo mucho que odiaba a usarla, porque tuvo problemas para controlar el volumen y la intensidad de su voz. De cualquier manera, la voz de Quinn nunca había sonado tan hermosa.

Compartieron otro beso, más profundo y también muy tierno, Rachel sintió un nudo en la garganta, al darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo había querido sentir exactamente eso: las mariposas, las luces en su cabeza, las pequeñas explosiones de color que parecían estar pasando en su cerebro, la piel de gallina en todo su cuerpo y sobre todo, el ritmo constante del corazón de Quinn contra su pecho. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que eran sus sentimientos por Quinn hasta ese momento, lo único que quería hacer era besarla y abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir...

Pero entonces oyó que la puerta de entrada estaba siendo abierta y terminó bruscamente el beso, con el corazón destrozado y viendo la mirada de dolor que pasó por los ojos de la rubia cuando se separaron.

_"Tus papas están aquí."_ Ella se apresuró a explicar, sentándose un poco más atrás en el sillón.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: '¿Y Qué?'

_"Iban a ver que nos besabamos."_

Una vez más, la rubia se encogió de hombros. En realidad, no le importaba si sus padres las vieran, sobre todo porque ella planeaba besar a Rachel muchas más veces después del primer beso habían tenido.

Rachel, sin embargo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. _"Recuerda cómo tu papá se enojó cuando teníamos ocho años y vio a Fran besar a un chico después del baile?"_

_"Es diferente, tú les gustas así que ..."_

_"No creo que lo harían si vieran lo que estábamos haciendo..."_

"Rachel!" La voz de Russell vino detrás de ella y volteo lentamente, tratando de no parecer tan culpable. "Pensé que Quinn estaba sola..."

"Hola, Sr. Fabray... ¿Necesitas ayuda con las compras?"

"No, querida ... lo tengo resuelto ..." Judy apareció junto a él, colgando las llaves del coche en el gancho que estaba encima del teléfono y tomar una bolsa de las manos de Russell. En todo ese tiempo, Rachel podía sentir la mirada de Quinn en su rostro.

Tan pronto como entraron en la cocina, con los dedos la rubia tomó la barbilla de Rachel obligándola a alzar la vista.

_"¿Por qué crees que dejarías de gustarles?"_

_"Porque ustedes son católicos, ¿No es eso un poco obvio?"_

Una vez más se encogió de hombros. _"Nunca he prestado atención al sermón, el traductor con el lenguaje de señas era terrible."_

_"Bueno, su religión dice que ser gay es un pecado."_ Rachel se sintió muy hipócrita cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de salir de su boca (o manos).

Se miraron la una a la otra durante un largo minuto.

Los ojos de Quinn se suavizaron. _"¿Tienes miedo?"_

Rachel suspiró y la rubia metió un mechón de pelo oscuro detrás de su oreja. Judy decidió salir de la cocina en ese preciso momento, la pequeña diva empujó su brazo hacia abajo antes de asentir y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_"Por favor, no tengas miedo... me gustas mucho ..."_

_"Tú también me gustas... Quinn..."_ contestó, sintiendo una repentina ola de desesperación. _"Yo no... No puedo perderte."_

"¿ Rachel, cariño, Vas a quedarte a cenar?"

Ella levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Russell. "Hoy no, tengo... cosas que hacer." Rachel se mordió la lengua y se puso de pie, agarrando su bolso.

Quinn se levantó también. "Rachel ... No. .." Habló en voz alta otra vez, ganando una mirada de sorpresa de sus padres. La pequeña morena la abrazó, presionando un prolongado beso en la comisura de su boca y dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de Russell. Con señas le dijo "hasta luego" con su pulgar contra la palma de su mano, antes de salir a toda prisa de la casa.

...

Judy abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija con cautelosamente, hacía 40 minutos que ella y Russell habían visto a Rachel irse y Quinn había corrido escaleras arriba. Se sentó en la cama junto a la rubia, que estaba acostada sobre su estómago, con la cara hundida en la almohada.

Russell apareció unos segundos más tarde para encontrar a su mujer acariciando la espalda de Quinn, tratando que Quinn se volteara hacia arriba. Quinn siempre hacia eso cuando algo le molestaba, desde que era una niña. Cerrando sus ojos y literalmente se aisalaba de todo el mundo.

Judy tiró de su pie hasta que Quinn se giró, con los ojos totalmente rojos y una mirada asesina en su rostro.

_"¿Que pasó'",Russell le_ preguntó, cruzando de brazos y sentandose al lado de su esposa.

_"Tú y Rachel están peleadas",_ preguntó Judy, pasándole con cariño una mano por el cabello desordenado.

El labio inferior de Quinn temblaba y sus ojos se hicieron increíblemente tristes. Judy la abrazó con fuerza y le permitió llorar antes de preguntar otra vez lo que había sucedido.

_"Me gusta Rachel… Mucho."_ Dijo sin dejar de llorar pero un poco más tranquilo.

_"¿Qué te ha hecho para que estes tan triste?",_ Preguntó Russell, realmente interesado. La única vez que había visto a su hija llorar como en ese momento, fue cuando se cayó del columpio, cuando ella tenía 5 años y se sorprendió por la cantidad de sangre que salía de la herida en su frente.

_"Dijo que ya no les gustaría ella nunca más, si ustedes nos hubiesen visto."_

Los dos Fabray, intercambiaron una mirada perpleja. .

_"Creo que a ella también le gusto, pero ella tiene miedo de que estará enojado papá."_ Ella sollozó, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonandose la nariz en el pañuelo que su madre le entregó antes de continuar a hablar con señas. _"Dijo que ustedes creen que es un pecado ". _

_"¿Qué es un pecado, Quinnie?"_ Judy se sentía como si supiera la respuesta, pero tenia que pedirla de todos modos.

_"El ser gay."_

Ella y Russell intercambió otra mirada, por una parte sorprendida, y por otra parte pérdida. Quinn nunca había dado señales de que pudiera estar interesada en otras chicas. Aunque ella tampoco nunca mostró interés en los chicos.

Sólo en Rachel.

Siempre en Rachel.

_"Esto es algo muy serio para decir, Quinn ... ¿Estás segura?" Russell_ se agachó un poco, tratando de encontrar los ojos de su hija

Quinn respiró temblorosamente, pero su respuesta fue inquebrantable. _"SI"._

_"Han sido amigas desde siempre... ¿Lo que sientes por Rachel no es... ¿No puede ser una simple amistad?"_ Él continuó cuestionandole con ganas de aclarar la situación antes de intervenir de una manera exagerada.

_"Siento amistad. Y también amor."_ Se secó los ojos inyectados de sangre una vez más. _"Siento celos cuando ella está cerca de los chicos, como el chico que cantó con ella hoy. Y sentí un dolor en mi corazón cuando nos besamos, pero era un dolor bueno"._

"Oh, querida..." Judy murmuró, sin saber qué más decir.

Quinn se sonó la nariz una vez más. _"¿Creen que está mal?"_ Ella miró a su padre, sentía que su opinión sería mucho más importante que la de su madre (y él siempre podía influir en Judy de una manera u otra).

Russell hizo una respiración profunda, con la sensación al mismo tiempo de millones de cosas contradictorias. Una parte de él quería decir que sí, que estaba mal, que no era normal, pero de nuevo, ¿Cómo podría ser malo? Rachel tenía dos papás. Hiram y Leroy eran una de las parejas más estables que había conocido. Y Quinn...

Simplemente no podía soportar ver todo ese dolor dentro de los ojos color avellana de Quinn. "No, no está mal." Habló en voz alta, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y mirándola seguir el movimiento de sus labios.

La rubia más joven lo abrazó antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Judy dudó un segundo, tratando de digerir la noticia que acababa de ser lanzada contra ella. Posó una mano por el hombro de Quinn, lo que la hizo soltar Russell y levantó la vista. _"Yo nunca podría estar enojado contigo por amar a alguien .. Especialmente a Rachel."_ Hablándole en señas, colocando su hija en su regazo, intercambiando una risa temblorosa con su marido en voz baja antes de besar su frente.

...

Rachel

"¿Qué te pasa hoy? estas demasiado tranquila. ¿No está tranquila, cariño?" Hiram dijo, señalando con el tenedor en dirección a su hija que estaba sentada en silencio frente a ellos, jugando con la comida en su plato.

"Sí. .. Creo que nunca la había visto tan tranquila..." Leroy estaba de acuerdo y con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Crees que podría ser el shock de ganar las Seccionales incluso después de haber sido saboteado?"

"Es una posibilidad". Asintió con la cabeza. "Pero parecía emocionada cuando me llamó hace un rato."

Rachel levantó la mirada, sintiendose cansada, molesta y enojada con sus padres. "Estoy sentada aquí mismo!" Exclamó, empujando el plato hacia adelante y cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

"Entonces, por favor, explícame tu mal humor." Leroy le pidió en un tono preocupado. La chica frente a él parecía a una Rachel completamente diferente ... Ella había crecido tan rápido ... Pensó, descansando su barbilla sobre su puño cerrado.

Rachel arrugó y luego alisó la servilleta en una especie de tic nervioso. Ella quería hablar con sus padres sobre lo que pasó con Quinn, pero tenía miedo de que se hubieran decepcionado de ella por enamorarse de otra chica, y no cualquier chica de su mejor amiga.

"Tú sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros, ¿verdad, pequeña estrella?" Hiram le tomó la mano sobre la mesa y suspiró.

"Hoy paso algo y ..." Se cubrió los ojos con una mano. "No sé qué hacer ..."

"Qué paso, princesa?" Leroy le preguntó suavemente cuando noto la estela brillante de lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus mejillas.

"Quinn, ella ... Nosotras ..." El timbre sonó en ese momento para interrumpirla y Rachel se estremeció ante el sonido. Se tragó las palabras y se levantó. "Yo lo haré." Ella haría cualquier cosa para retrasar esa conversación y aunque no estaba orgullosa de ello.

Tragó saliva cuando la puerta se abrió. Su interior parecía ablandarse y se sentía muy mareada. Russell y Judy la miraron con extrañeza y la roja nariz de Quinn estaba justo al lado de ellos.

Rachel abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido, se pasó una mano por la cara donde se dio cuenta de que sus lágrimas estaban todavía frescas, entonces la voz de Leroy llegó desde el pasillo.

" Rach ¿Quién es?" La morena miró a Leroy. Estaba atrapada. "¿Russell, Judy? ¿Ocurre algo?" Les preguntó, deteniéndose al lado de Rachel.

"Sí," dijo Judy en un suspiro.

"Creo que tenemos que hablar, Rachel ..." Russell dijo, mirando directamente a ella con una mirada que Rachel interpretarse como intimidación.

Leroy miró a su hija y vio la culpa en sus ojos obscuros color marrón. "Rachel, ¿Qué hiciste?"

...

Sala de estar (sin Quinn)

Rachel se sintió absurdamente pequeña bajo la mirada de los Fabrays. Estaba sentada en el sofá de dos plazas aunque miraba el sofá. Nadie había hablado hasta ahora y no estaba segura de si debia hacer el primer movimiento o no. Su naturaleza dijo que debía pedir disculpas, pero sus instintos no estuvan de acuerdo con eso.

Así que se quedó en silencio, deseando que Quinn se hubiera quedado abajo con ellos. Nesesitaba ver a la rubia más que nada. Puede que verla la ayudaría a aclarar lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

"Así que, Rachel ..." Russell rompió el silencio, apretando la mano de su esposa. "Acabamos de tener una conversación con Quinn y ella nos lo dijo."

La morena sintió que su cara se caliente y sus ojos volaron hacia sus padres, que estaban de pie junto al piano, siguiendo la conversación. Y deseaba estar otro lugar.

"Sinceramente, no sé cómo actuar ahora". Continúa el Sr. Fabray. "Ella ... Nuestra hija ... Ella ..."

" Rachel a Quinn realmente le gustas." Judy lo dijo en voz baja. "Es por eso que estamos aquí."

Rachel miró de uno a otro, tratando de ignorar la expresión confusa en el rostro de sus padres.

"No estamos enojados, Rachel."

"Y no dejaré de amarte, o prohibirte estar en nuestra casa por lo que pasó."

Rachel frunció los labios, respirando por la nariz, por primera vez desde que había abierto la puerta. "Ustedes... ¿no?" Se aclaró la garganta. "Ustedes saben bien lo que pasó?"

Russell asintió.

"Quinn me besó." Aclaró un poco escéptica, Hiram jadeó por la sorpresa. Y Rachel apartó la mirada antes de continuar. "Y yo le devolvió el beso."

"Ella nos lo dijo, cariño ..." Judy confirmaba. Sus ojos verdes eran a la vez tristes y llenos de aceptación (Aunque era lo último que Rachel esperaba encontrar en ellos).

"Rachel ..." Russell la llamó, su voz le daban ganas de llorar (y no sabía por qué). "No estamos aquí para juzgarte o a Quinn. Ustedes dos son casi adultas. No podemos controlar lo que hacen, y mucho menos lo que sienten..."

Rachel se pasó una mano por su pelo y estaba temblando mucho. Una pequeña sonrisa llegó a sus ojos. ¿Eso Significa que esta bien? Ella quería que lo estuviera...

"Tu la haces tan feliz, desde que eran pequeñas niñas... fuiste la única persona que aprendió de un nuevo lenguaje sólo para poder ser amiga de Quinn." murmuró Judy.

"Ella siempre es diferente cuando estás cerca de ella, es mejor, sin dejar de ser nuestra Quinn..." La sonrisa en la cara de Russell aumentó milimétricamente. "No estoy diciendo que tu tienes que estar con ella, yo ni siquiera sé si te gusta de la misma manera, pero si es así, nosotros solo tendríamos que decir..." Russell intercambió una breve mirada con su esposa. "Bueno, que ustedes siempre tendrán nuestra aprobación, Rachel."

La pequeña morena perdió el control de su sonrisa, que se expandió a toda potencia. Y aparecieron algunas lágrimas saladas (nuevas, porque una vez más había empezado a llorar) que entraron en su boca y se rio nerviosamente, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de Leroy.

"Rachel, sabes mejor que nadie que el amor nunca será un pecado .. Al menos no en nuestra casa."

Hiram estuvo de acuerdo con él. "¿Qué es lo que sientes por Quinn, pequeña estrella?"

"No sé ... creo ... creo que podría estar enamorada de ella." Su mente regresó a algunos meses antes, cuando se había dado cuenta de eso, por primera vez, en el centro comercial donde conoció a Sam y antes cuando sólo tenía 10 y oyó por primera vez a risa de Quinn. De repente, se perdió en los recuerdos de conversaciones íntimas, en los ligeros roces y en los hermosos ojos color avellana. Su corazón saltó en su pecho y recordó que el primer día hace diez años, cuando su corazón había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Quinn siempre había hecho latir su corazón más rápido. "De hecho, supongo que siempre la he amado ..."

Russell suspiró ruidosamente. "Creo que deberías decirle que ..."

...

Habitación de Rachel.

"Rachel..."

El estómago de la morena estaba lleno de mariposas de nuevo y su corazón dio una voltereta hacia atrás cuando fue recibida en su habitación por la voz de Quinn. Nunca se cansaria de escuchar su nombre con esa voz.

La rubia se levantó de la cama y la miró con una expresión cautelosa. Los ojos verdes insistian en llorar a pesar de que ella quería que se detuvieran. Las lágrimas parecían acentuar la mezcla de colores en ellos y aunque devastada, Quinn nunca había parecido tan impresionantemente hermosa para Rachel.

La morena no dijo nada y tampoco hizo señas con sus manos. Había aprendido lo importante que era respetar el silencio y además no eran necesarias las palabras. Se encontraron a mitad de camino, en medio de la habitación y Rachel acaricio el rastro color rosado claro y con el pulgar quitó las lágrimas que era visible en la piel de porcelana de Quinn.

Una mirada cargada se intercambiaron entre ellas y la morena se levantó de puntillas, uniendo sus labios tentativamente. El beso no fue torpe o incomodo como lo había sido con Finn, ni superficial como lo fue con Puck, sino más bien fue delicado. Quinn no intentó meter la lengua dentro de su boca, ni nada, sólo movió los labios suavemente en una serie de pequeños besos.

Y era tan íntimo, en cierto modo, ya que se entregaron por completo entre sí y junto con los sentimientos que compartían. Y aunque no era el más profundo de los besos, sin duda era el más perfecto. Rachel buscó las manos de Quinn en sus caderas y jugó con sus dedos, abriéndolos y cerrándolos un par de veces sin romper el beso.

Fue hasta se alejaron, que Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel los había ordenado para formar un signo y una risa húmeda y burbujeante salió de su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. Le apretó la cintura a Rachel y la besó otra vez, sin dejar de reír contra sus labios antes de doblar los dedos de su mejor amiga para que coincida con los suyos.

Se miraron sus manos por un momento, sabiendo lo que significaba ese signo y que todo iba a estar bien ...

Rachel apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Quinn y sonrió suavemente ante sus dedos.

La seña decía: Te amo.

...

Si alguien le preguntara cómo se siente amar a Rachel, Quinn diría que es como la música, ya que no podía explicarla sólo sentirla. Y que todo era tan intensa, ya que a veces sentía ganas de llorar (de felicidad) o riéndose de sí misma...

Estaba tan feliz porque finalmente entiendia (a su manera) lo que la significaba música.

La música era Rachel.

Y a ella le encantaba la música...

...

AN: 'Te amo' tiene un signo universal, es la unión de las letras 'I', 'L' y 'Y' (I Love You). Consiste en el meñique, el pulgar y el índice hacia arriba y los otros dos dedos doblados contra la palma de la mano. Tiene el mismo significado en todas partes, lo que supongo, significa que el amor también es universal ...


End file.
